1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel roll and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of display technology, displays are widely used to facilitate people's daily life. Along with a general trend of pursuing characteristics of light and slim of the display, a flat panel display (FPD) becomes popular recently.
As the FPD is widely used, touch panels used for replacing input devices such as keyboards and mice become popular, so as to facilitate utilization of various information products. For example, a car touch panel can be used for car navigation. Moreover, touch panels are widely used in human-controlled machines such as game machines, public information systems (including vending machines, bank automatic teller machines (ATMs) and guide systems), personal digital assistants (PDAs), e-books, etc.
Presently, regarding a manufacturing method of the touch panel, transparent thin films and glass substrates are first cut into desired sizes. Then, electrodes, wires, spacers and isolation layers are formed on each transparent thin film and each glass substrate. Thereafter, the transparent thin films and the glass substrates are adhered to form the touch panel.
However, the above manufacturing process of the touch panel is rather complicated, and adhesion and alignment between the transparent thin film and the glass substrate may consume a plenty of manpower and time. After the touch panel is manufactured, a circuit board has to be inserted into the touch panel through a manual approach, which is of no avail for mass production. Moreover, the adhesion and alignment performed through manpower may lead to a problem of a production yield reduction.